


The Darkside

by RollingMist13



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya with a lightsaber, Force sensitive nobles, Gen, Manipulation, Teacher & Student friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingMist13/pseuds/RollingMist13
Summary: Star Wars AU that focuses on Arya & Tywin. Sith Lord Tywin comes across a feisty padawan as he crushes another rebel fleet in the Galactic Empire's Quest for total dominance and order. Has he found someone worthy of being his apprentice?
Relationships: Tywin Lannister & Arya Stark, minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	The Darkside

The fear was palpable. Arya looked around her and all she saw were scared faces and trembling hands.

It was understandable. The Resistance had lost a decisive space battle a few days ago and the remnants of that fleet had been chased halfway through the galaxy and holed up on a long-forgotten planet waiting for their pursuers to finish the job.

The old hanger base that the remaining resistance fighters had chosen as their last stand was a good defensive position and they would likely kill more stormtroopers than they lost men but while they had roughly a few hundred fighters left the empire armada that was hovering above the planet had thousands of stormtroopers available not to mention the ships, machines and drones that were onboard as well.

They couldn't flee the planet so they had to fight and with these odds there was only going to be one outcome.

Arya closed her eyes, sensing the other force users above her.

She was the last Jedi left in this battle, her mentor and Uncle, Bryden Tully had been killed along with a dozen other Jedi Knights when the main ship had exploded. Arya had only survived because she had disregarded her Uncle's orders and had taken a small spaceship out to help fight the swards of empire ships that were flying around.

Arya locked away her emotions at her familiar loss and thought of those members still alive. Although she wasn't the one that had shown the most aptitude for the force sensitivity amongst her siblings, she was the one that had the most natural talent in handling a lightsaber, even her older brothers hated fighting against her more aggressive style.

A sad smile graced her features as she realised, she would probably never get to cross her lightsaber with her brothers ever again but she was happy that they weren't here to witness her fall.

She was only a padawan but as the last Jedi on the battlefield she was the leader of what resistance fighters were left, even if she was barely a teenager.

She was jolted out of her memories as she sensed a force user descend from the hovering death star ship above her.

It was time for the final fight, a comforting hand landed on her shoulder. She turned around to see her friend Gendry. He was dressed in pilot clothes and a blaster rested in the palm of her hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," Arya replied as her hand reached for her lightsaber and a blue laser shot out of it.

"Assume defensive positions," Gendry shouted out at the remaining resistance fighters and squeezed his friends' shoulder for the last time.

* * *

A few intense minutes later a harsh voice rung around the hanger, "Surrender or die."

"I think he has that wrong," Gendry flashed Arya a stubborn smile, "It is normally surrender and die."

Arya resisted the urge to kick her friend as they kept their heads below the turned over table that was serving as their defensive cover.

"Very well," the commanding voice reverberated around the hanger. A second later the echo of his words was replaced by the sound of blasters as the stormtroopers started their assault by blindly rushing in.

The defensive choke hold point was holding up well as the pile of dead white armoured soldiers started to grow at the hangers entrance.

Arya hadn't added any bodies to the count herself as she was focused on deflecting any laser blasts away from her men but that function stopped as she heard a foreign voice invade her mind.

_Do you think that you will win? Your efforts here will be futile._

Arya realised it was the voice demanding their surrender earlier.

_I see a lot of dead stormtroopers and no dead resistance fighters so I think we are doing just fine_ , Arya snarled back.

_That is about to change,_ came back the deep voice.

Arya tried to decipher the meaning of those words but she didn't have long to ponder as a black clad helmet wearing force user swept into the hanger and reflected all the resistance laser blasts back at them.

Some found their target and Arya could hear the dying cries of men she had considered her friends.

The appearance of this force user was wrecking the defensive strategy of the resistance fighters as stormtroopers were able to start filling up the hanger with their superior numbers.

Arya had to do something about this so she jumped over the defensive cover despite Gendry's shouts and approached the red lightsaber wielding dark figure.

The tall man immediately turned his attention from controlling the laser blasts in the air to his young challenger.

Arya saw the turn of the helmet in her direction but continued her charge. The best defence was a violent and ruthlessly executed offense in her opinion.

Her blue lightsaber clashed with his red one and their dance began, Arya struck arcing blows that were blocked effortlessly by the man in front of her who was content to take steps back to keep parrying Arya's aggressive attacks.

Arya saw this advance as a sign of how the fight was going and pressed her perceived advantage by attacking her opponent with her mind just as her Uncle Bryden had taught her to do. She reached out with the force in an attempt to knockback the helmeted force user in front of her and this was her mistake as she felt the entirety of his control on the force as a thick wall that started to close in on her.

It was enormous, it engulfed her attempt to throw him back and smothered her force attack.

Arya stopped her thrusts, as she felt the man's force surround her. If he wanted to, he could simply throw Arya around like she was a rag doll, he was only indulging her lightsaber skill to see the extent of her prowess.

Arya stilled completely; she had been a fool to think she could win a fight against the force user standing a few metres across from her. She was merely a child playing while the man opposite her was clearly a veteran, she could feel power radiating from him.

They stood silently observing each other as the stormtroopers dashed past their position and continued to flush out the resistance fighters.

It was only a scream from a familiar voice that snapped Arya out of her trance and made her recontinue her fight.

_Gendry,_ Arya shouted in her mind as she gripped her lightsaber and drew it into a fighting stance.

"You cannot win," the man said through his helmet still appraising her.

"Doesn't mean you should stop fighting," Arya growled back holding her lightsaber closer to her as she decided on how best to attack.

"Very true," the man said with a hint of amusement in his tone as he took off his helmet to reveal calculating green eyes and whisps of silvery blond hair framing his stony face.

Arya didn't recognise the man but his clothing denoted him as a Sith Lord and Arya had been taught that they were the worst of the worst. A Jedi that had been turned to the dark side by greed and pursuit of power.

Arya saw the man's open hand beckon her forward, baiting her futile attacks, encouraging her to spend her anger trying to kill him when he knew there was no real danger to his continued existence.

Arya obliged her frustration and took up his invitation. She charged and screamed in rage as she did, this man and what he represented had caused so much pain in the galaxy she was damned if she wasn't going to give her all in trying to kill him.

She struck out with her lightsaber trying with all her might to hit the Sith Lord but her precise, quick movements were being negated by her opponent's parry strength and anticipation. In a twist of his wrist the Dark Lord launched attacks of his own which Arya dodged more than parried knowing she didn't have the strength to truly block his strikes.

The man's eyes fell on her hair braid "You are good for a padawan, join me and you will become the best under my tutelage."

"You assume I am looking for a teacher," Arya yelled as their lightsabers clashed.

"Considering you are here all on your own I assume you no longer have a teacher," he said sidestepping a thrust and ducking below a wild swipe.

"He was on one of the ships that you blew up," Arya shouted as she swung her lightsaber again and again only stopping when her opponent decided to engage.

"Join me," he purred as his face was lit in the shade of his red lightsaber as he pushed on her blue one.

"Never," Arya bellowed as she let him win the duel of strength and leaped backwards.

They walked in a circle, ignoring how the battle was going on around them.

"You may not want a teacher but you need one. So much raw talent and potential. You will join me, if for no other reason than to see how far you could go," the man's seductive voice projected from within Arya's own mind as she tried to keep her focus on the prowling Sith Lord who was poking around her brain.

The silver haired man broke their stare and scanned the hanger. He nodded approvingly as he observed his men subduing the last dozen resistance fighters alive "As amusing as this has been, I am needed elsewhere."

Arya readied herself for the anticipated charge from the Sith Lord in front of her but she was surprised when she felt her body being dragged towards the dark force user.

She panicked as she flew through the air, trying to stop her movement but her efforts found no purchase as she felt her lightsaber being ripped from her grip and the airways in her throat being constricted.

The last thing she saw as her vision blurred was green eyes as they stared straight into hers and the last thing, she thought of was that her brothers and sister would avenge her death.

No one killed a Stark without retribution.

* * *

Tywin lowered the unconscious body of the padawan to the ground carefully with the use of the force. She may think herself immune to the allure of the dark side but as Tywin very well knew, no one was immune to the lure of pure power.

Tywin turned his head to see the stormtroopers lining up the remaining resistance fighters intending to shoot them against the wall.

"Wait, bring that one to me," Tywin ordered, seeing a familiar face.

The man in question was brought before Tywin and pushed to the ground.

"Gendry if I am not mistaken," Tywin said down to the kneeling man as he sorted through the few memories he had managed to see while in Arya's head. This man's smiling face was a prominent feature in the young girl's mind.

_In Arya's mind._

Tywin tasted each syllable in her name as he said it out loud, "and Arya Stark."

"Yeah you know our names, well done," Gendry spat sarcastically back, "You know who her family is so just leave her be and they might not come after you."

"You are dear to her," Tywin said pointing to Arya's slumbering body, ignoring the threat in the younger man's words. The Stark family were no concern to him. A great family unwilling to do what was needed for the galaxy to run smoothly. He had no such resignations when it came to doing what he perceived as necessary.

"We are friends," Gendry said as his eyes lingered on Arya's form.

"Mmmm," Tywin grunted as he flicked his hands and the stormtrooper guards behind Gendry started to drag him from the hanger to the waiting ship.

Tywin scooped Arya up into his hands, she was light and slight of frame which only made Tywin admire the strength and skill she had demonstrated with her lightsaber strikes even more, her only glaring weakness had been her emotional control over the force and that was something he excelled in, and something she too could excel in if she let him guide her.

Tywin looked at the lined-up resistance fighters with Arya curled up in his arms, "Kill them" he ordered with ruthless efficiency.

Tywin walked up the ramp of his ship to the sound of blasters going off behind him.

He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. Rebels deserved no mercy but a rebel could always be taught to see the beauty of order and he felt that this one might be worth his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> Arya is roughly like fourteen here while Gendry is let's say eighteen. The Nobles of Westeros will mostly be force users and I won't spoil who is on what side but you can probably guess :P


End file.
